


Naked as Night

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [85]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Movie(s), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll bare myself to you,” Toast says, eyes like glowing coals in the darkness. “Only if you’ll do the same for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked as Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Furiosa/Toast - scars.
> 
> Ableism tag for ignorance on Toast's part that Furiosa sets straight.

“I’ll bare myself to you,” Toast says, eyes like glowing coals in the darkness. “Only if you’ll do the same for me.”

Furiosa nods, brow furrowed. “Of course.” She can tell Toast is nervous, so she undresses first. When she’s naked, goose-flesh bursting across her skin from the night air, she lays in the bed, warm beneath Toast’s gaze.

But Toast shakes her head. “That, too,” she says, motioning to Furiosa’s arm.

Furiosa frowns. “It’s not clothing, Knowing. It’s my arm.”

Toast swallows hard. Without another word, she unspools the cloth from her chest. As the material falls away, she reveals lines and scores of pink scars over her small breasts. She no longer has the tender points of nipples; instead, there is a mottled map of tissue, the skin cut apart again and again until it healed into something else.

“He cut you,” Furiosa says hoarsely.

“No,” Toast says, casting her eyes away. “I cut myself at the Bullet Farm. My mother told me I was too pretty for my own good.” She removes her underclothes next, revealing the same scars on tender flesh. “It didn’t help.”

“We both hide our scars,” Furiosa whispers, touching Toast with a reverence she has never felt before for any human soul. She begins to untie the leather and metal clasps on her arm. “But we do not have to hide them from one another.”

“No,” Toast says, voice shaking as she sinks down next to Furiosa. “In the dark, we do not.”


End file.
